First Dance
by WoundedBlackWing
Summary: AU They think their life was just fine, until they meet each other and turn their life upside down. Perfect Pair, Golden Pair
1. Chapter 1

**First Dance**

Disclaimer : TeniPuri is not mine, even though I really hopped so

Pairing : Perfect Pair, Golden Pair

Summary : AU They think their life was just fine, until they meet each other and make their life turn upside down.

**Step 1 : Get the Invitation**

_Everything has it's own beginning_

The ray of sunlight fall upon those closed eyes, the owner is groaned lightly and slowly opening them. He blinking his eyes repeatedly, trying to get full consciousness, and then he stretching his body and purring like a cat.

The red head then get up and headed to the kitchen, seeing someone with honey brown hair already there, facing the stove, something smell delicious is being cooked.

"Ohayou, eiji."said the honey brown hair man without looking back. "Wash yourself, breakfast almost ready, we're having pancakes."

"Waaii … pancakes, pancakes."eiji cheering cheerfully, he ran into the bathroom, but suddenly turn back to the kitchen "Ohayou, shuko-chan!"and ran back to the bathroom. A light chuckle following his step.

After washing himself up, Kikumaru Eiji already in the table eating his pancake. Fuji Shusuke sit across him "I might be come home late this night."fuji inform him.

"Where you'll eat?"

"Saa ..."

Eiji frowned "Nyaa, shuko-chan, you never eat dinner when you work late."

"I'm just not have any appetite in midnight, eiji."

"Then you should eat before you lose your appetite! Beside, you shouldn't work until that late, you are photographer, what photographer do in late of the night?"eiji frown increased.

Fuji let out a soft chuckle "Maa…"

Eiji frown deepened "Nyaa, staying late is not good. You should take care of yourself more, shuko-chan."

Fuji reach eiji's hand and hold it lightly, as if saying that he's thankful for his concern but he's fine and there's nothing to worry about.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, or we gonna be late."

About 30 minutes later, they already inside the car. They were driving about 15 minutes before fuji stopping the car in front "Laguna Pet Rental Shop"

Eiji unbuckle his seat belt and get off the car "Don't work too late. And say hello to atobe and jirou-kun, you'll met them today, ne?"

Fuji just nod "And say hello to tomoka-chan and sakuno-chan too."

_Meanwhile …_

"A dog?you planning to have a dog?"Tezuka Kunimitsu raised his eyebrow to his best friend whose sitting on one of the cushion in his office, Oishi Suichiro.

"Yeah, well, I still not sure which breed, I think any breed is fine."

"I never know you have fond with a dog."

"Well …"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow more, his friend has acting strange. But he did not need to ask, if oishi wants to talk, he will.

"Uhm, actually, I just……I don't know, lately, I just feel…some kind of emptiness in my life, I don't know myself why I felt that. I ignore it at first, but the feeling is just getting strong, my colleague say that maybe I … well, maybe I need some … companion. I know when he say that, he mean a date, but you know that for now I want to concentrate in my career and I just … did not have anyone interest me, at least not anyone I know, and I don't have time to look around. So I think that maybe, maybe an animal can be the companion that I needed. And I think 'hey, why not?' one of my colleague say that a pet is a good companion, and surely I can spend a little time at home with my pet, and a dog is a good choice. Even I don't have a pet before, but I can learn, I can buy a book or ask an advice to my colleague who have a dog, I know it's not gonna be as easy as said, but it's can't be that hard too."

Tezuka, having been used to oishi's constant blabbering just nod.

"I think I'm gonna start looking this afternoon, so … if you have some free time …"

"I'm afraid not. I have an appointment with atobe."

"Oh, well, it's alright, I'm just gonna go alone or ask my colleague,"said oishi "Well then, I think it's time to back to the work, thank for your time, tezuka."he stood and walk to the door but suddenly stop "… by the way tezuka … do you think I'll be able to take care of a dog?"oishi looks worried.

Tezuka letting a heavy sigh, he took the phone and calling someone. He spend few minutes in phone, telling the short version of oishi stories. After some more little talk, he write something on paper and then put off the phone "It's echizen, he say you better learn first before go buying some pet. Here."tezuka give oishi a paper that he write before "He said it's a good start."

Oishi took the paper "Laguna Pet Rental Shop"he read "Pet rental?"he frowned.

Ohayou means good morning

Why eiji call fuji as 'shuko-chan'?well, they are very close so I think it just natural for them to call each other by their given name, and because it's eiji, it's his nature to add a cute honorific to fuji.

In tezuka and oishi case, even though they were best friend, I think they are just too polite to call each other by their given name, beside, somehow I can't image if tezuka call oishi as 'suichiro' or oishi call him 'kunimitsu'.

Ok, done for first chapter. So, how do you think? This is my first fanfic I ever made, so don't expect too much, I know I made many mistake. It's so far from good, I just hope everyone can enjoy it.

Please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Dance**

Disclaimer: TeniPuri is not mine, even though I really hopped so

Pairing: Perfect Pair, Golden Pair

Summary: AU They think their life was just fine, until they meet each other and make their life turn upside down.

First, I want to say thank you so much for everyone who already review to my fanfic. I really appreciate it. First Dance is the very first fanfic I ever made, so I was so happy to have other person beside me reading it. And I'm so sorry for so many mistakes; I didn't have any experience in the fanfic area. Once again thank you so much, I'll try my very best to correct my mistake and not to disappointed you all. Grammar, it's one of my weakness, but I'll try harder

**Step 2 : Get ready for the party**

_And then she said: Do you know that the storm is coming?_

_Laguna Pet Rental Shop …_

"Eiji-kun, have you already finish gave all of them food?"ask Sakuno.

Eiji, who is playing with the dogs turn around "Yes, Sakuno-chan. They surely eat a lot." One of the dog lick his face and Eiji giggling.

Sakuno smiling, seeing how close Eiji to the dogs.

"You know, I was a little curious why Eiji-kun is being loved by those dogs so much." Tomoyo come, bringing a box and put it in the counter.

"What make that's so weird?"ask Sakuno.

"Well, I think Eiji-kun is more like a cat-type than dog-type." Tomoko open the box and unloading it.

"I don't get it. What is the different between the two types?"

Tomoko stopped her action. "Now you ask it, I don't really know how to describe it. Just…cat-type is cat-type and dog-type is dog-type. And Eiji-kun is cat-type." Tomoko nodded to herself, looking satisfied with herself, and continue her doing.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakuno sweet dropped.

"By the way, do you remember Horio?"ask Tomoyo.

"Horio-kun? Of course I do."

"I heard last month he got engaged."

"That's nice! Who told you?"

"I met Hiroshi yesterday. I heard that we will be invited in his wedding."

"When is the wedding?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe at the end of the year."

"Ne … what are you two talking about?"Eiji plopped out suddenly, startled Sakuno.

"Horio is gonna be married soon."

"Really? When? Where?" Eiji ask enthusiastic.

"We not sure, let's just wait for the invitation."

The phone ringing, Tomoyo, who standing right beside it, pick it up "Laguna Pet Rental Shop, can I help you?"

"Oh, it's you! Yes, she's here, want me to call her? Oh, yes. Yes. When? Who? Ok, I get it. Yes, I know."and she put out the phone. She looks at Sakuno and Eiji "It's Ryoma-sama. He said he in hurry and just wants to tell us that one of his friends wants to have a dog, but he never has one before, so he send his friend here and hope we can help him. Oh, and Sakuno, he said he'll pick you at 9."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. When his friend will be coming?"ask Sakuno.

"This afternoon. He said his name is Oishi Suichiro."

"Nyaa, Ochibi friend is my friend too."said Eiji.

"Eiji-kun, how long you'll gonna call him Ochibi?"ask Tomoyo.

"Nyaa, Ochibi is Ochibi! Beside, Tomoyo-chan still calls him 'Ryoma-sama' too."

"I call him that just because of respect! I already gave up on him, but my respect is never change."defend Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo –chan, Eiji-kun, it's not problems. Something just never changes. And I think Ryoma-kun not care too much on how people call him."said Sakuno, smiling.

_Atobe House…_

Fuji gets out of the car and headed to the front door. The door is opened from inside and Fuji was greeted by many maid and butler. One of the butler walk to him "Welcome, Fuji-san. Atobe-sama and Jirou-sama is waiting for you. Follow me, please."

Fuji is being led to the garden, and then walks until they arrive in glass house. They got inside and walk some more until finally Fuji could see Atobe and Jirou. Atobe is sitting in one of the chair and sipping his drink in his usual elegant manner, while Jirou is enjoying the scene around them.

Jirou is the first one who saw him "Fuji-kun!"he squeak happily and run to give him a hug. Really, Fuji thinks, Jirou and Eiji is so much the same, they just like to hug someone. Well, maybe Eiji is more over, even though they meet everyday, Eiji still love to hug him like they didn't meet in very long time. And if they were separated for few days or more, Eiji will not just hug him, but cling to him for days.

"Ah, Fuji. Ore-sama has been waiting."greet Atobe. He gave the butler a nod; a butler bows and excuses himself.

Jirou let Fuji go and pull him to sit. "Osashiburi. I miss you, Fuji-kun. Mou, it's so hard to meet you."

Fuji smile get wider "If my talk with Atobe going well today, then we would likely see each other often enough."

"Really? I can meet you not just few times in year?"ask Jirou enthusiastic.

Fuji chuckle lightly "At least enough to make you not miss me anymore."

"Ore-sama doesn't understand why Jirou like to see you so much." Atobe suddenly say.

"Oh, my. Atobe is getting jealous."tease Fuji.

"Ore-sama is _not_ jealous over something like that. Ore-sama is just curious."

"Oh, really?"ask Fuji in playful tone. Suddenly he turns his head and look at Jirou "Ne, Jirou. How about dinner tonight? And do you to go with me and Eiji this weekend?"he ask softly, his eyes is open.

"I love to!"answer Jirou immediately.

"Jirou!"protest Atobe spontaneously.

Fuji smile evilly.

Atobe quickly regain his composure back and take a sip of his drink, trying to act like nothing happen. "Let's back to the business shall we? Ore-sama didn't have time to play around."

Fuji shoot him a look, but decide that he torture Atobe enough, for now. Beside, he has limited time too, and, if this talk going well, he has plenty time to tease Atobe later. Another butler is come, bringing another drink to Fuji. Fuji thanked him, take a sip and put the glass down. He reaches his bag and takes one folder out. He put the bag back, opens the folder and unloaded it.

_Few hours later…_

Not far from Laguna Pet Rental Shop, a car is being park. The owner of the car is still sitting inside. He put his hands in the wheel and watches the shop thoroughly for god knows how long. He saw some people going in and out. They come in empty handed, and those who come out always bring some animal with happy looks on their faces.

Oishi tapped his finger few times in the wheel. Ok, how long you're gonna just sat here and watches? Oishi ask himself.

"God, I'm nervous to rent a dog."he mumble, feeling pathetic with himself. He inhale and exhale a deep breath "Alright, all I have to do is just get off the car, walk there, get in the shop, tell the shopkeeper about my problem, let them handle it, and I'll walk out with my new rent dog."

He stays still for a minute before finally get the courage to get off the car, locking it, and walk to the shop. He stood in front the shop and takes a deep breath "Ok, here I go."he get into the shop.

Meanwhile, in Atobe house, another car just arrives. The car is parked just beside the other car that already in there. The owner walks out and headed to the front door. The door is opened for him.

"Welcome, Tezuka-san. Atobe-sama has been waiting."

00000000000

Osashiburi means long time no see.

Ore-sama means I, it's the way Atobe call himself.

Yes, they did not meet just yet, and yes, the next chapter is about their first meet. By the way, about their job, as you already know, Fuji is photographer, Eiji work in Laguna Pet Rental Shop, Oishi is a doctor (because his father is a doctor, so I think Oishi will succeed him). The problem now is Tezuka, I'm still not sure what kind of job that will fit him. Well, as far as I know, his hobbies (beside tennis) are mountain climbing, camping and fishing, his favorite subject is World History, and his father is company worker. Now, what kind of job that will fit all those categories? Any suggestion?

Alright, the chapter 2 is done, please do tell me where is my mistake this time. I hope I made improvement and I hope it's still interesting enough for you to continue reading it. And, do you think I make the character is a little OOC? Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**First Dance**

Disclaimer: TeniPuri is not mine, even though I really hopped so

Pairing: Perfect Pair, Golden Pair

Summary: AU They think their life was just fine, until they meet each other and make their life turn upside down.

So sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with one and other things sigh

**Step 3 : Bring a partner or go alone?**

_There is no such a thing like meaningless meeting_

_Atobe house…_

Tezuka is being lead to the third floor, and continue walking until he stopped in front of one room; Atobe's office. They always meet here when they talking about work or business.

The butler opened the door and let Tezuka in. "Please wait a minute, Tezuka-san, Atobe-sama is coming. Please have a seat." Tezuka nodded and take a seat. The butler bow and excuse himself. Three minutes later, Atobe walked in.

_Laguna Pet Rental Shop…_

Oishi walked in. He looks around nervously. Many people interact with many animals. Oishi noted that this place sure has many animals, such as dogs, cats, rabbits, birds, turtle, and…isn't that squirrel? He look around more thoroughly and frowned when a weird animal he never seen before capture his eyes. That animal is looks like a civet but not quite the same.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Oishi startled a little and turns around. Sakuno stand beside him with a friendly smile.

"Ah, yes, um, I…" Oishi regain his composure quickly "Yes, please. Uhm, what kind of animal is that?" He pointed to the weird animal that he watches before.

Sakuno looked at the same way "Oh, that was a ferret. Beauty isn't she? She still civet family, let's just say that they were relative. Depending on the season, her fur can changed color. She is really unique creature. Do you want her?"

"Uh, no. Actually I…" Oishi take a breath to calm his nerve "Look; this is my first time to rent a pet. Actually, I'm planning to have a dog, but because I never had one before, my friend sends me here."

"Oh, are you Oishi Suichiro-san?" Oishi nodded "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." they shake a hand "We've been expecting you. Please, follow me." Sakuno wink at Tomoka and she replies it with a nod. Sakuno led him to the next room and close the door between "Please take a seat."

Sakuno take some form and sit in front of him "First, please read and fill this. I'm sorry for my insolence, but this is a standard procedure for the first time customer."

Oishi take a form and began to reading it. About 10 minutes later, Oishi hand it back to Sakuno.

"Alright, Oishi-san, thank you for your cooperation. I think…" before Sakuno have any change to finish her word, the door is suddenly being forced open and someone rushes in.

"Sakuno-chan! I hear Ochibi's friend already here! Why you didn't tell me, nyaa?"

"E, Eiji-kun! You shouldn't break in like this!" Tomoka come from behind. She gave Sakuno and Oishi an apologizing look.

"But I want to meet Ochibi's friend!" Eiji pouted. Not really care about the situation, Eiji look at Oishi and smiling "Hello, are you Ochibi's friend?"

Sakuno, finally recover from her earlier shock, quickly stood "Ah, Oishi-san, please meet Tomoka and Kikumaru Eiji."

Oishi, shake a hand with Tomoka "Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoka. Ryoma-sama has told us about you."

Ryoma-sama? Oishi eyebrow raise a little. Oh, she must be Echizen fans, he thinks.

Then Oishi looks at the red head, and before he can extend his hand first, his hand already being grabbed "Hello, I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Just call me Eiji! I was Ochibi's friend too! Nice to meet you!"

"Um, yes." Ochibi? Does he mean Echizen? Echizen is being called Ochibi?

"Ne, ne, I hear you want to have a dog? What kind of dog you like? I like every dog, they just soooo cute!" said Eiji. "But not just dogs, I love many animals." Eiji giggled "We have many animals here, not just dogs, even we do have dogs more than the others. I love all of them! And they love me too! Ah, but Maki-chan sometime cold to me, she even bit me! I wonder why she acts like that." And Eiji start talked about many things that Oishi can't follow completely.

Sakuno tug Eiji shirt, giving him some sign.

Eiji blinked "What?" he blinked again "Oh, do I talk too much? Gomen, I just so excited meet Ochibi's friend." Eiji smile sheepishly

"Yeah, I can see how excited you were." Tomoka said with teasing tone.

"Nyaa?" Eiji look questioningly at Sakuno nervous face and Tomoka smirking face.

"U, uhm, ano…"

Eiji turn his head back to Oishi and finally realize how close they had became while his hands still grabbing Oishi's. His face turn into a nice red and quickly step back "Go, gomen! Um, I was, it was…"

"Eh, ah, i,it's alright." Oishi is blushing too.

The situation became rather tense. Eiji and Oishi still blushing nicely and try not to look at each other. Sakuno look confused. And Tomoka is smile mischievously.

"Ne, Eiji-kun. Why don't you accompany Oishi-san to look around the shop?" Tomoka suddenly said.

"Eh?" everyone attention now focus on Tomoka. She grabbed Sakuno's hand and walked out "We have to watch over the shop and serve other customer. So you two have fun!"

_Atobe House…_

In the garden, Fuji and Jirou is walking around aimlessly. Fuji looked at his watch "Gomen ne, Jirou. I have to get going now."

"Mou, already?"

"Gomen. I have some work to do."

Jirou pouted but he nodded. He led them back to the house, but before they entered it, Jirou suddenly stopped.

"Jirou?" ask Fuji.

Jirou is looking at third floor window above them. Fuji frowned a little and follows his gaze. The shadows of two people could be seen in that angle. One is Atobe, but the other one? It must be Atobe's guest, Fuji thinks.

"It must be Tezuka-san." Jirou said. "Come on, let's say hello to them first before you go."

They walked into the third floor and headed to Atobe's office. Jirou knocked "Keigo, Fuji-kun wants to leave now."

"Come in." a reply came few seconds later.

Jirou opened the door and walked inside, Fuji following.

"Leave already, Fuji?" ask Atobe.

"Maa…"

"Then I'll expect you here, three days again?"

Fuji nodded, his gaze meeting Tezuka, they staring at each other for a second. The glint of recognition flash in their eyes.(1)

"Ah, Fuji. Meet Tezuka, Tezuka Kunimitsu. And Tezuka, meet Fuji Shusuke." Atobe said. Tezuka stood and they were shaking hand. Just a simple contact, nothing more.

"Well then, Atobe, Tezuka-san, I shall take my leave." said Fuji. He turn to Jirou "Later, Jirou." He walks out. Without realizing it, from the corner of his eyes, he eyed Tezuka. And Tezuka just do the same. They keeping an eye contact until Fuji and Jirou are out of the room.

_Laguna Pet Rental Shop…_

Eiji had already showing him around. He introducing him to the other customer and the animals they have, not just the dogs, but the other too. Eiji has been enthusiastic 'introducing' him to them, telling him their names, their cuteness, their habit, etc. Like now they standing in front of ferret stable, as Eiji called her Maki-chan. While Eiji chattering about things, Oishi silently pondered who is the one responsible for naming the animal here, each of them have…unique name.

Oishi turn his head to ask Eiji only to find that he was alone. Confused, he looks around and find Eiji talking to the phone. Since when Eiji had stop chattering and talking to the phone instead? Oh, well, it seems he too lost in his thought.

A wall with many picture hanging got his interest. Most of the picture is animal and their interaction with human. Even he was amateur, Oishi certain that every picture must be taken by professional. One of the pictures has his attention the most. In that picture, Eiji is sitting in a long chair with Sakuno in his left and a middle aged woman in his right, while he himself hugging the black big dog sitting in front of him. Standing in Eiji's back is Tomoka, to her left is a fine feature man with honey-brown hair and eternal smile, to her right is a man around 30's carrying a little girl. All of them were wearing a happy face. Somehow Oishi know this picture is more special than others.

Lost in his thought, Oishi didn't realize Eiji approaching him until he speaks "Gomen, have I made you wait long?"

Oishi turned his gaze and shake his head "It's alright. I was the one who should apologize, holding you here when you must be busy." He turn back his attention to the picture "By the way, could I ask you about this picture?" Eiji avert his gaze to the picture. "I already know the three of you, but who are the rest?"

Eiji take the picture and signaling Oishi to follow him sits. They look at the picture together "This is taken right before Laguna grand opening. For us, this is a new beginning of everything we have now."

Oishi just stay silent, waiting for Eiji to continue. "Before, this shop name is Aokawa Pet Rental Shop, owned by Aokawa family. Their house is in next door. I and Sakuno-chan is just a mere worker here, while Shuko-chan and Tomoka-chan just a friend who often come to help or just to visit." Eiji traced the middle aged woman picture with his finger "She is Aokawa Tomoe. We called her Tomoe-baachan. Her husband is Sato-jiisan, he has scary face, but actually very nice inside. They have 3 children and 3 grandchild. Their oldest son is Miura-san." Eiji pointed at the man in picture "His wife is Michiko-san. They have 11 years old son named Yuu and 9 years old girl named Mikako. The second son is Aoki-san. His wife, Kaede-san is already passing away 2 years before right after giving a birth to Arina-chan." Eiji touch the little girl face in the picture "And the last daughter is Hinako-san, not married yet but already has a fiancée. All of them are animal lover. Tomoe-baachan told us that the reason they build the Pet Rental shop is because they have taken too much stray animals. Each one of them has habit to take almost every stray animal they encounter." Eiji chuckled "This one is Luna-chan, one of their most beloved pet." He pointed at the dog.

Eiji silent for a while "They were good people, friendly and caring toward the others. They were very nice to me and Sakuno-chan, they treating us like a family. I love them, we love them, everyone love them. They were a very happy family back than, and supposedly remain that way, if only that incident didn't happen…"

Eiji's expression is becoming sad "About 4 years ago, right when Aokawa family member is gathering to celebrate Akina-chan birthday, there is a huge fire in this area. It happen when everyone is deep asleep, no one realize it before it was too late. I don't know the detail, but people say because the wind is so strong, the fire spreading so fast and that make situation worsen. All I know in the next morning is everything has been burned, many people dies…"

"I heard Miura-san got Tomoe-baasan out first, he was on his way to enter the house again when the fireman and the police stopping him. Sato-jiisan and Aoki-san die when trying to save their animals, while Michiko-san and Hinako-san die protecting the children when they trapped in fire. Yuu-chan and Mikako-chan inhale too much carbon, it's a miracle Akina-chan manage to stay alive."

Eiji closed his eyes with painful expression "The damage is not stopped there. The after effect is done much greater to those who alive. Miura-san blaming himself for his uncapability to save the rest of his family. He takes a way on destroying himself slowly. Akina-chan stop talking, her expression is gone, she never smile, let alone laugh. She became a living doll. And Tomoe-baachan fall into coma."

A long silence "We try our best to help them, trying to healing their wound, but it's not an easy thing to do. The situation last for 8 month, until one day, another miracle do happened to Akina-chan. She was the first one who opened her heart once more, and thanks to her, we manage to help Miura-san too." A little smile rise in Eiji's lips "One day, Shuko-chan gave us an idea to rebuild the shop." Eiji pointed at the honey-brown haired man in picture "At first it was rejected, we afraid it'll bring more unpleasant memories. But then we understand, life goes on and the new beginning must be made. Yet nothing can be began if we too afraid to face the consequences. After so many consideration, the shop is being build again. The four of us has so many things to do, thankfully we have many people willingly to helping us in many possible ways."

Eiji beaming to Oishi "And you know what? When the shop is half done, Tomoe-baachan is awake from her coma state! And she recover so quickly that even made the doctors wonders. After that, we planning to give the shop back to them, but they refuse. They decide to go to Okinawa and start a new life there. And they asked us to inherit the shop instead. So, I, Sakuno-chan, Shuko-chan and Tomoka-chan now own the shop. At Laguna grand opening, we take this picture!"

"Hee…this shop actually has such history. So now the Aokawa family is in Okinawa?"

Eiji nodded "We still keep in touch and just 7 months ago they come to visit us here!" he said cheerfully.

"And, what about uhm, this person and the dog? What is their name again?"

"The dog, Luna-chan in Okinawa too. This person, Shuko-chan, he doesn't work here, but maybe you ever heard of Fuji Shusuke?"

"Fuji Shusuke? The photographer?"

"Yes! You know?"

"Of course I know! His work is fabulous! My best friend is his fans, even I think he prefer call it as admiration and respect." Oishi chuckled.

"Nyaa, Shuko-chan is really talented. I'm so proud of him!" said Eiji. He got up and put the picture back to the wall "Now, shall I continue introducing you to the others?" Eiji suddenly asked.

"Sure, but can we stick to the dog only? It's too bad, but I didn't have much free time left. I better found what I'm looking for quickly."

"Nyaa?" Eiji look confused. He look at Oishi blinked blinked "Ah! You were searching for a dog!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprise that you forgot about that." Oishi said.

"Gomen! I really forgot!"

"It's alright. It's fun though to know so many animals." Oishi smile.

"Well then, let's go say hello to Raka-chan. I'm sure he'll like you."

"Raka-chan?"

0000000000000

Gomen means I'm sorry

(1) No, Tezuka and Fuji didn't know each other before. They only recognize each other because those two is famous in their own work area. They never meet before but they have seen each other profile in some magazine.

Tezuka's job still isn't decided yet. I'm still open for any suggestion. I already got few suggestions, but I need some more. Anyone please?

Why I made their meeting like that? Well, I want Oishi-Eiji first meeting is interesting. And about Tezuka-Fuji first meeting, I want it to be so simple, a little formal maybe, yet (hopefully) unforgettable and leave an impression for both of them. And about the history of the shop, I made it to answer speadee review about Eiji, Sakuno and Tomoka work in same place.

Ok, this chapter is done. I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to post this one. I just can't find time to finish and post this chapter before. I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for not replying it soon. So, how do you think about this one? It is strange? Weird? Forced? Not meet your expectation? Anything? Please just be honest, so I know where my mistake is and I'll try to fix it. I hope you all still willingly read another chapter from me. Need any review.


End file.
